


Like an Orange

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Zuko introduces Sokka to fruits.





	Like an Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Sokka watches with a small fascination as Zuko bites into the rind. A piece clings to his teeth as he pulls away, mouth twisting into an ugly grimace. 

“Be careful,” he warns, turning to spit the piece out, “Oranges can have seeds.” 

“Were these treats for you growing up?” 

The fascination melts, but doesn't disappear completely. He retracts the peel patiently until the wrinkled skin begins showing. 

“My mother used them for snacks. The real treats were our chefs making us fancy desserts.”

Fruits are fairly foreign treats for him. 

“What does it taste like?”

“It tastes like an orange…”


End file.
